


As a God

by Lasthoso



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Blasphemous, Canon Temporary Character Death, Demons, M/M, Pure Magical x Absolute Skeptical, Soul Pact, Soul mate, True Love, familly, god power, surely more tag later
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasthoso/pseuds/Lasthoso
Summary: CanonC'est l'histoire d'un ado qui décide d'accepter un fardeau trop lourd par amour.C'est aussi l'histoire de Dieu.Peut être considéré comme blasphématoire.





	As a God

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fiction qui se centre sur une histoire d'amour (et surement de cul). Donc ça sera hésitant.  
> Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même.

****Ce jeudi là n’était pas un jeudi comme les autres. J’ai dû quitter le cours de Mme Pereaux à cause de mon père, qui était déjà saoul à 14h tapante. Ma mère ne pouvait pas aller le récupérer au bar, donc j’ai été le chercher, me faisant passer pour un majeur afin de le raccompagner jusqu’à la maison. Ça a suffit à pourrir ma journée, le cours de Mme Pereaux est le seul cours que je trouve cool de la semaine. Je suis à côté de Jonathan. J’aime beaucoup Jonathan, il a de grands yeux argentés qui reflète toujours la lumière. Je passe plus de temps à être plonger dans ses yeux qu’à écouter le cours. Mais ce jours là, le destin me punissait.

Une fois rentrés à la maison, j’installai mon père sur le canapé et allai dans ma chambre. Ça me dégoûte de ressembler à cette alcoolique, on avait tous les deux le même corps fin et les mêmes cheveux noirs. J’avais, comme on me l’a souvent dit, le visage de ma mère, mais les cheveux de mon père. Impossible de ne pas savoir que je suis son fils. Il était seulement un peu plus marqué par les ans que moi. Et mes yeux vert contrastaient avec les siens, noirs et vitreux. Les draps de mon lit sentaient bon le parfum de Jonathan, je sais que c’est malsain, mais depuis qu’il m’a aidé quand je me suis évanouis dans les vestiaires, son odeur est une des rares choses qui me rassurent.

Une autre de ces choses, c’est la voix de mon petit frère, Isaac. Il ressemble beaucoup à maman, avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux verts. Et il sourit tout le temps. Même quand il est triste. Je me dis souvent que c’est pour essayer de faire rire maman. Mais il est surement trop jeune pour se rendre compte de son état, à 10 ans on ne sait pas ce genre de chose. J’aime beaucoup ma mère, elle était belle avant qu’elle ne décide de passer ses journées au travail pour fuir mon père. Souvent je l’entend pleurer la nuit entre deux phases de sommeil. J’aimerais pouvoir la rendre heureuse, mais je n’ai pas la force de mon frère. Entre le lycée et mes sentiments incontrôlables et mon père et tout le reste.

Je me relève de mon cocon à 15h43, j’ai juste le temps de prendre une douche avant d’aller chercher Isaac à l’école. Je jette nonchalamment mon t-shirt au sol et fait tomber mon jean au sol. Je m’observe un moment dans le miroir. Les bleus sur mes bras ont presque disparu, j’en souris. Je vais pouvoir retourner à la piscine sans qu’on me pose de question. Sur ce constat, je fini de me dénuder et fais couler de l’eau chaude sur mon corps. Sentir l’eau brûlante sur mon dos, mes bras et mes jambes me détend comme un massage. Je me laisse aller à un rêve diurne, un mélange du souvenir du Jonathan qui m’a sauvé et du fantasme du prince charmant. Je me laissai aller à une érotisation du corps de mon camarade, et, sans vraiment m’en rendre compte, me perd dans le rêve et assouvis mes fantasmes en repensant à la mer argentée de ses yeux et à la douceur de sa voix.

C’est le refroidissement soudain de l’eau qui me réveille de ce rêve, me frustrant et me rappelant que le temps file vite. J’enfile rapidement un pantalon propre et une chemise que je boutonne sur le chemin dans la rue. Je me rend compte trop tard que j’ai oublié de mettre un caleçon, quand je sens le frottement du jean sur ma chair. Je cours en direction de l’école en bas de la rue, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. J’ai horreur de faire attendre Isaac. Dans ma course essoufflée, je heurte de plein fouet un autre adolescent, nous faisant tomber avec une certaine douleur sur le bitume. L’autre se relève plus vite et me tend une main amicale que je prend sans faire attention à son possesseur. C’est seulement quand il se met à parler que je reconnais la voix de Jonathan :

— Eliott ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

— Oui.. oui.. merci.. Jo… Jonathan, bégayai-je en m’époussetant le jean.

Son sourire était franc, celui des hommes qui ont confiance en eux, mais chaleureux tout de même. Il m’explique que sa mère est institutrice et qu’elle lui a demandé de venir la chercher, je lui répond que je viens chercher Isaac en rougissant. Je repenses à ma divagation plus de quelques minutes plus tôt et doit me contenir pour que mon corps ne me trahisse pas. Heureusement la cloche sonne et je vois mon frère qui sort dans les premier et se jette dans mes bras. Ce petit à un don pour me sauver toujours pile au bon moment. Je salue mon camarade avec un sourire niais, met ma capuche et suis mon frère déjà partie en courant vers la maison. Il ralentit pour que je puisse le rattraper et me demande avec le plus sincère sourire :

— C’est lui ?

— Qui ? l'interpellai-je, surpris.

— Ton amoureux, me répondit l’enfant avec toute l’innocence de la jeunesse.

J’hésite quelques instant avant de lui répondre. Je n’avais pensé à mes sentiments comme ça. Et pourtant, mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. La réponse était “oui”, “oui de tout mon cœur”. Mais je regardais dans le vide, sans être capable de répondre. Une voix familière me sorti de ma torpeur. C’était celle de Jonathan.

— Ton amoureux, Eliott ? demanda-t-il avec un ton ironique. Je savais pas que tu ressentais ce genre de choses.

— Pardon ?! m’exclamai-je avec colère. Je peux savoir pourquoi je pourrais pas être amoureux ?

— Tu as l’air de t'intéresser à personne dans la classe, je pensais pas que…, il marqua une pause. Quoi qu’il en soit, tu as fais tomber ton téléphone.

Il me tend le smartphone, je bredouille un vague “merci” et il s’en va, l’air gêné, comme si j’avais dis quelque chose de blessant. Alors que c’est lui qui m’a poignardé au cœur.

— Non, dis-je à mon frère.

Il me regarde avec un regard triste, qui s’estompe rapidement. Il me prend la main et on avance tranquillement vers la maison pendant qu’il me raconte sa journée. Je lui raconte la mienne, passant sur les détails concernants notre père, il ne s’est pas encore rendu compte qu’il n’était pas un bon père, je veux pas briser ses rêves. Je décidai de prendre une cigarette dans mon paquet et l’allume. La fumée est certes toxique, mais je suis, comme qui dirait, accroc.

En arrivant devant la porte d’entrée, j’ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Comme un picotement dans le bout des doigts. Je fais signe à Isaac de m’attendre dans le jardin, que je ramène le goûter, pour ne pas l’inquiéter. Et j’ouvre la porte. Je me rend compte trop tard de l’odeur de l’air. J’ai déjà provoquer l’appel d’air et l’étincelle qui entraînent l’explosion de gaz qui me projette 5 mètres plus loins. Ma vision s’obscurcie tandis que tout mon corps me brûle. J’entend mon frère pleurer. Les sirènes. Le crépitement du feu. Puis le silence.

J’étais seul. Dans une pièce sombre. J’étais mort. Je le savais. Soudain, la lumière. Une voix calme et sage. Un marché. Je pouvais revenir en haut. Mais je devais prendre le Fardeaux. Celui du Créateur. J’avais le sentiment de devoir y retourner. Je ne pouvais pas juste finir aujourd’hui. Je devais au moins avouer à Jonathan mes sentiments. Et qu’allait devenir Isaac sans moi ? Alors j’acceptai.

Je me réveillai sur un lit froid. Je reconnaissais la texture du metal et le froid d’une morgue. J’étais déjà venu ici pour identifier une suicidée qui était mon amie. J’ouvris les yeux et me relevai péniblement. Le médecin cri et le drap qui me recouvre tombe au sol. Je m’empresse de le ramasser pour couvrir mon intimité en sentant mon visage virer au pourpre.

Le médecin me fit signe de le suivre, il m’emmenait dans une salle en me tendant des vêtements : une chemise trop grande et un pantalon trop court. Je me contentai de la chemise qui, sur moi, avait une allure de robe.

— Tu étais mort, annonça le médecin avec un air et un ton neutres. J’étais à 2 doigts de t’autopsier.

— Vous avez besoin d’ouvrir pour voir que je suis mort cramé ? répondis-je avec sarcasme.

— Pour un grand brulé, tu as pas beaucoup de cicatrice. Donc on m’a réclamer une autopsie.

Je regardais mes mains, mes bras et tout mon corps. Je remarquai l’absence de la moindre cicatrice. Pourtant je me souvenais avoir pris les flammes en plein visage… Soudainement l’image de mon frère en pleurs m’est remontée en tête. Je demandai au médecin de me dire où étaient ma famille. En apprenant la nouvelle, je paniquai.

Je courus à l’étage de l’hôpital, à la recherche de maman et d’Isaac. Je vois le sac de mon frère sur un banc et décide de chercher sa présence près des distributeurs. Il était là, en train de récupérer une canette, il y avait une femme en costume avec lui. Et il ne souriait pas. Voir mon frère sans sourire me brisais le cœur. Je savais que je ne pourrais rien faire : il était impossible pour un adolescent de 17 ans de récupérer la garde d’un enfant. J’allais donc voir la femme en costume. Elle était, comme je l’avais déjà compris, une assistante sociale.

— Vous êtes ? me demanda-t-elle froidement.

— Bonjour… hésitai-je, je suis Eliott, le grand frère.

Mon frère se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant. Je le rassurai et passai ma main dans ses cheveux pour le décoiffer. Il me sourit, j’en retrouvai mon courage. J’ai pris une grande inspiration.

— Je suppose que j’ai aucune chance de l'empêcher d’aller en foyer, n’est-ce pas ? repris-je avec assurance.

— Tu suppose bien.

— Vous m’aurez pas moi.

— Tu étais mort. Et tu seras majeur avant qu’on finisse la paperasse. Prend ma carte, dit-elle avec un peu plus de gentillesse dans la voix.

Elle me tendais une carte blanche avec un numéro de téléphone et un nom. Une carte particulièrement sobre. Ce personnage semblant sortie d’un autre monde, ou être un agent d’une organisation secrète. Intrigant.

— Merci Mlle…

— Appelle moi Gabrielle.

Elle me laissa dire au revoir à Isaac et l’emmena je-ne-sais-où.

De mon côté j’allai à l’accueil récupérer mes affaires. Elle n’avaient pas été données à ma famille, car mon père avait péris dans l’explosion et ma mère était tombée dans le comas.

— Vous avez de la chance jeune homme, vous vous seriez réveiller demain, on aurait tout donner à une œuvre de charité, sur les conseils de votre frère, m’annonça le secrétaire avec un air blasé.

Je signai une feuille de sortie, m’habillai convenablement, mis ma sacoche sur mon épaule gauche et regardai l’heure et la date sur mon téléphone. Fort heureusement mon abonnement n’étais pas résilié, et ne le serais pas avant que j’en fasse la demande explicite. Merci ô grandes sociétés aux clauses abusives, grâce à vous j’avais encore internet.

 

Nous étions lundi, 4 jours après l’explosion et il était 10h. J’avais un peu de retard, mais si je courais j’aurais seulement rater 2h de cours car j’avais la chance, à cette période, je prenais à 9h. Donc je couru et arrivai au lycée à 10h50. La sonnerie retentit. Je signais le registre des retards à la vie scolaire. Et arrivai dans la salle de Mme Pereaux juste avant qu’elle ne ferme la porte.

Toute la salle me regardait avec des yeux ébahis. On leur avait surement déjà dis que j’étais décédé. Je cherchais Jonathan du regard, pour observer son expression. Il avait l’air rassuré de me voir en vie. C’était probablement la chose la plus réconfortante qui m’arrivait. Je m’assis à ma place, juste à côté de lui et lui fît comprendre que je lui expliquerai à la pause de midi s’il voulait. La prof me demandait de rester à la fin du cours, je proposai alors que tout ceux qui se posent des questions restent.

—… car j’ai horreur de me répéter, ricanai-je.

Le cours passa doucement. Puis la sonnerie retentit. Une atroce reprise de la marche funèbre. Surement un signe de deuil. Ça m'énervait au plus haut point. Comme promis j’expliquai mon histoire à la fin du cours. Je m’attendais à ce que personne ne reste, et pourtant rare sont ceux qui sont partis, et en plus des amis d’autres classes sont venus écouter. Même Jonathan était resté alors qu’il déteste perdre son temps.

— Alors… commençai-je. Mon père a essayer de se suicider au gaz juste avant que je rentre. J’avais une clope dans la main parce que mon frère… parce que j’en avais besoin. Evidement, il y a eu une explosion. Rassurez vous, Isaac n’a rien, j’avais eu l’intuition de le faire rester en arrière. Du coup, je suis mort, mon père aussi, ma mère est dans le coma et mon frère est entré dans le réseaux des familles d’accueil. C’est à peu près tout… je crois.

— Comment ça se fait que tu sois revenu ? demanda Jonathan, avec une sincère inquiétude dans les yeux.

— Tu sais, la mort c’est surfais de nos jours.

Soudain, je me rappelais du pacte que j’avais fait et une voix dans ma tête réagis. _Putain, j’ai failli attendre. Tu te rappel enfin._ Je faisais mon mieux pour l’ignorer et repris.

— Du coup, repris-je, j’ai fais un pacte avec le Diable. Et… magie ! Me revoilà.

_Pas le Diable. L’Architecte, le Créateur, Dieu, ce que tu veux, mais pas le Diable. Tout le monde sait que le Diable n’existe pas._

Je sentais que cette voix allais me ruiner ma vie. Il allait falloir que je m’y habitue.

 

Ce soir là, je pris conscience que je n’avais nul part où aller et que j’allais devoir dormir dans la rue. Je commençait déjà à paniquer. _Ou pas_. La voix avait raison, Jonathan venait à ma rencontre de me proposa de venir dormir chez lui.

— J’ai une grande chambre tu sais, on peut y mettre un deuxième lit si je la range, plaisanta-t-il.

— Je… Je… Je peux pas accepter, bégayai-je.

— T’as pas le choix.

Il me pris mon téléphone des mains et courut devant moi. J’étais obliger de le poursuivre pour le récupérer. _Fait pas semblant, tu attend ça depuis toujours_. La voix avait encore raison, je suivis donc Jonathan chez lui, jusqu’au pas de sa porte.


End file.
